


Lying Is A Heavy Burden. (Especially When It's To Yourself.)

by preslai182



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always a girl Stiles, F/M, First Time, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preslai182/pseuds/preslai182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha pack are gone and everything seems good in Beacons Hills once again. The Hale pack have never been so strong as they are now, but Stiles well she's never been happier than she is now except .... there's Derek who doesn't treat her like she's just a human because to him she's pack through and through it doesn't matter if she never wants the bite. Stiles is really comforted by that and likes the way Derek makes her feel yet she can't help craving more. The bond and the feelings are there between them so why does he still insist on keeping what they are secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story about how Teen Wolf would be if Stiles was always a girl and how Sterek would play out with the changes. I love Stiles the way he is, but just wanted to see the opposite side of the coin. Hope you enjoy it and lemme know what you think!
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://preslai182.tumblr.com)
> 
> ^ There's not much there now, but I do take prompts!

Stiles wasn't sure how it had happened yet here she was practically being pack mom for a bunch of horny werewolves. It being Friday night so most of the others were out, but her, Scott, Isaac and Derek were all in the loft. She was making dinner when she realised she'd forgotten something and quickly tidied up glad she hadn't started the bulk of the cooking yet. Stiles rolled her eyes heavily as Scott kept trying to say she needed company and she put her hand up. "Look, Scott I'm a big girl now and I'm literally just going down the street. God, you sound like my dad. I'll be like ten minutes chill out, Scotty." She was just walking out the door when Derek said he'd go with her because he needed a few things. Of course, Scott hated that she didn't fight Derek on going with when he was blatantly doing the same thing as him, but a little bit more coolly than he'd come off.

True to her word she was back quickly and Derek actually did have things he was putting away before he headed to the stairs. He mumbled something about yelling when it was done and was gone again. Isaac flopped down next to Scott on the couch smiling to himself because Scott was totally oblivious to the situation they were all in. See, Isaac had noticed the changes between Stiles and Derek lately they were more like a couple than just the friends they claimed to be. He couldn't be sure to the extent things had changed for them, but he was happy none the less. Because the domesticity made him happy since he was finally getting the family he'd always truly wanted. Things were good for all of them now the Alpha pack were gone and life seemed more settled for everyone. Isaac just wished he had the courage to be happy with the one he wanted yet that might never happen and he was happy to wait it out in case it did.

If anyone were to walk into the loft now and see her flitting around the kitchen they'd laugh. For all intents and purposes she looked like the perfect housewife cooking for her family. She chuckled softly to herself because technically it was pretty much true and the pack were now her family too. She called out to Isaac and Scott yet only Isaac came into the kitchen area and she smiled sweetly at him. At first, there had been conflict between them, but soon she'd seen how he felt for Scott and like the protective sister she was she vowed to help him out. Stiles had Isaac work on the garlic bread as she finished the meatballs and placed them in the oven to cook. Scott whined as she told him to help or he'd get none of the food and grudgingly came to help out. It was a cute scene to say the least and was even glad when Peter joined in too. All tension she'd had with him previously seemed to seep away for Derek's sake and they were one tight knit pack and strong.

When the food was almost done Stiles yelled to Derek. "Sourwolf! Get your butt down here!" She giggled to herself at her silly nickname for Derek and smiled as he paused halfway down at the sight of his pack in the kitchen together. She walked to the bottom of the stairs holding her hand out."Come on, what good's a pack without it's Alpha?" Stiles grinned widely at him pulling him with her to the table and they all sat down eating spaghetti and meatballs together. It was good, really really good and she'd never felt more happy. She even burst out laughing as Peter continually tried to get her to give up the recipe for her sauce and she just shook her head. "Next time, you can just watch me make it, but I can't promise you'll make it as good as me." She winked playfully at him not seeing that Derek was staring at her with a look that said Home.

~* A Few Weeks Later.*~

A few weeks had passed by since Stiles had started cooking for the pack and it became a regular thing for Pack Meetings it seemed. It was either that, or they ordered out and had some much needed pack bonding in the forms of a 'puppy pile' which she always smirked at. During the meetings her and Derek would exchange glances at one another and she'd feel her heart skip a beat betraying her to the wolves. It was one day during lunchtime at school that Isaac came and sat beside her laying his head on her shoulder. Stiles stroked his hair and sighed softly this was a regular thing comforting her pack mate it seemed. "It sucks doesn't it being us, I mean. The ones who can't seem to get what it is they want." Her eyes looked down at him and she saw him nod softly before continuing. "It's not real you know with Scott and Allison." It was a statement and Isaac looked shocked."What do you mean?" She looked over at Scott and then back at him. "I'm not blind ya know, Is. I see the way he looks at her and then the way he looks at you. The way he looks at you is full of trust, want and desire. He looks into you and see's something he never knew he wanted and it scares him. That's why he holds back and sticks to her because he thinks it's how he should be seen by others. He'll come around, or so help me god I'll hurt him for hurting you." She laughed softly, but her eyes said she was serious.

"H-how can you be so sure?" Stiles took in his question and then answered. "Because I've known him my whole life and know him inside and out. Scott puts everyone else before himself and whilst it's admirable he needs to learn to let go too. We'll make him see what he's missing, okay? And, truthfully ... it's the way Derek looks at me." She sighed softly giving Isaac a smile and that's when he knew she could completely understand. Bringing the two of them closer together because of their shared yearning for someone they didn't think they could have. So, from then on whenever they were together they were more touchy feely and it was more to see how Derek and Scott would react. Scott was his usual oblivious self until Allison brought it up and then he looked like a puppy who'd been kicked in the gut obviously angry. Derek on the other hand did the whole quiet seething not saying a word and pretending it didn't bother him at all yet the claw marks in his chair said otherwise.

So, on a Friday night Derek really couldn't say no to his pack wanting to be teens for once and he let them go out doing what teenagers do. Werewolves couldn't get drunk anyways just slightly buzzed so nothing could happen, right? Wrong. Derek was in his chair reading when his cell rang out of the clear blue and he saw it was nearly midnight. "Scott, what the hell.... WHAT? I'm on my way, don't move her!" His Alpha timber coming through thick and heavy as he ran out of the loft to where Scott said they all were. Apparently in her drunken state Stiles had thought dancing on top of her car was the best idea ever and now there she was howling in pain on the ground. Derek rushed over to his Pack shoving the Beta's away from her and crowded her in. "Stiles ...Stiles are you okay?" She just whimpered at him and he took a look seeing her side all cut up thinking it wasn't that bad. Then he saw her wrist and wrists weren't meant to bend that way.

Derek growled at his pack to go home and after fumbling for her keys took her to the ER. They cleaned up her side and casted her wrist giving her meds for the pain. Stiles being Stiles was pretty much babbling the whole drive home and Derek vowed he'd get her a safer car than her jeep. "Hey, leave my baby alone. It's not her fault after all." She hiccuped and giggled hysterically still kind of drunk and loopy from the drugs. "They gave me the gooooood kind." He rolled his eyes and glad the Sheriff was working late as he got her settled in her room. "I'm fine, Der. Stop worrying about me!" She whined playfully at him and pouting as she did. He wasn't used to this Stiles the vulnerable one. With her guard let down and so painfully human because he hated seeing her hurt. He could hear her repeating she was fine over and over like a mantra and he snapped.

"Stiles!" He hadn't meant to yell at her, but frowned as she yelped softly. He went to talk yet was cut off by her own words. "Sasha......" He shook his head wondering what she was talking about and she rolled her eyes. "My name, my real name it's Sasha." His eyes widened at the realisation she'd told him that as it was something closely guarded to her being. He couldn't help, but ask her why yet she just giggled. Gently patting his cheek and smiling. "Because, I trust you Sourwolf." Derek didn't get a chance to reply as she passed out completely exhausted and he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before slipping out the window.

The next morning it was a Saturday and Stiles of course was up bright and early. Her dad drank the last of his coffee before heading back to the station after she'd explained her wrist of course. She locked up the house and realised there was no way she could drive with her cast. So, unfortunately for her she had to walk to Derek's and knocked on the door clumsily with her free hand. Her arms bundled up with coffee and pastries with a huge grin on her face. He just laughed taking them from her and she walked with him to the couch in silence. "T-thank you, for last night it was really sweet of you. I remember it all in case you're wondering and I meant it that I trust you, Der." He nodded at her because he trusted her too and he got up before coming back with a key. He gently placed it in her hands and stared into her eyes. "St- Sasha, I want you safe and if you ever need anything? Just come here, okay?" Stiles felt the tears burn at the corner of her eyes and nodded at him throwing her arms around him. They sat there like that just holding one another knowing this was just the start of something new, exciting and kinda terrifying too, but they could handle it together now.


	2. Coping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here's Chapter 2! Tell me what you think of it and I'll get to working on Chapter 3 soon!!

Three months Stiles and Derek had been secretly dating one another. Countless times she'd asked him what the big deal in telling the Pack was, but he'd shrugged her off, or said it was an Alpha thing. One time he'd said to her, "My whole life is on show for my Beta's to see, but is it so bad wanting something to myself for once?" And, of course she'd understood that .... mostly, but it still kind of hurt her. Her paranoid mind thought maybe she was a dirty little secret, but Isaac had tried his best to quell those thoughts from her head. She was glad he was here to help her through this because she honestly didn't think she could deal alone. Stiles still helped him out with Scott and it had helped they'd been spending more time just the two of them. She said to him that he deserved to be happy too and he'd just flushed nodding at her. It was cute seeing him all nervous and sputtery around Scott and she knew they'd work it out eventually.   
  
The most obvious thing that had changed around the loft? Stiles was pretty much there all the damn time, but none of them called her on it because Derek would get pissed off. Words didn't need to be spoken aloud, but it was clear things had changed for Stiles and Derek. From the fleeting glances at eachother and the soft smile he gave her when nobody else was looking. She was completely hooked by him and he knew all the right buttons to press. After the pack had disbanded for the night she stayed behind to clean up and literally the kitchen was utter chaos right now. Stiles was standing by the sink filling it with water to do the dishes when Derek's voice flooded her senses. His rich baritone almost growling her real name against her ear _**Sasha**_ it made her body shudder her fingers and toes tingle in anticipation. Then she was spun around to meet those red Alpha eyes and a hint of a smirk forming against his lips.  
  
Those soft sensual lips that looked as if they wanted to devour her and god would she let him. Stiles was helpless to resist her body melting against Derek's practically begging for his touch and then he kissed her. Soft, sweet and chaste nothing like she was expecting. Her hormones took over as she poured her hunger against his lips and they were making out all tongues battling, teeth nipping and moaning into each others mouths as their hands explored one another. Slowly they pulled apart breathing ragged and pants pouring from between their lips. Stiles huffed out a gentle laugh and stared into his eyes because she couldn't deny it anymore. Didn't want to deny her attraction for Derek Hale when it was obvious he wanted her just as much.   
  
The next thing she knew she was up on the counter and Derek was pressed firmly between her legs. She gasped even whimpered into his kisses as his hips rocked against her and she wrapped her legs tightly around him. Her head fell back as his teeth now scraped along her collarbone leaving marks .... **Fuck**! Was he marking her? The deep rumbling growls ripping from his chest shouldn't be a turn on, but fuck they were. Her body writhing against him wanting the friction of his hips against hers. "Der- ek" Her voice was weak and raw filled with want for him and for so much more. He was pressed so hard against her if she wasn't holding on so tight she thought she might fall. She clung on her hands tightly fisted into his shirt and her face buried in his neck. "We gotta .... stop..." It was obvious it was a lie, but it was all so overwhelming.  
  
"Der....please if you don't I'm gonna ....without you even touching me yet." Stiles knew she didn't have to say the words especially when he growled even louder and he leant her back rocking into her even harder than before. "Shit...don't you dare stop..." Her words came out as pleas and whimpers as she felt her body begin to shudder. Derek hadn't hardly touched her and here she was about to ....... Stiles almost screamed out his name as she came hard and violently for him. Derek was almost freaking purring against her ear his hips slowly stopping and it was then she realised he was shaking heavily too. She flushed brightly knowing she wasn't the only one who'd gotten off and boy was she glad she wore a skirt now.  
  
As per usual one minute he was there and she was wrapped up in his arms then the next he was across the room. Like he'd been scolded just by touching her skin and she sighed heavily. She rolled her eyes in an exagerrated manner as his new mantra came bubbling to the surface. "Too much, too soon." Whatever the hell that meant, but all she knew was she was tired of it. "Really Derek? This thing between us might be new, but it's been there for longer than three months!" Yes, she was angry and this always happened. They'd end up snapping at eachother like two wolves after the same scrap of meat. He did the famous Hale eye roll and threw his hands in the air. "You don't understand! You're young, Stiles and I can't help thinking maybe you should play the field. I don't want to rush you into this because what if there's someone better out there ...." Than me didn't need to be said, but it was clearly implied.  
  
Stiles slammed her palms down against the table and hissed as they stung. When he tried to move closer she backed up and yelled at him. "Fuck you, Derek. No truly, fucking get over yourself, okay? If I didn't want this I wouldn't be here with you almost every night .... God damnit I know what I want, just because I'm not legally an adult doesn't mean I'm not sure about this .... about **US**." She saw him visibily flinch at her words and saw him soften somewhat."Please, Der. I want this to work between me and you." Derek walked over and pulled her flush against him his hands playing with her brown curly hair. She sighed softly her head buried in his neck happy and with another fight over it was peaceful between them.  
  
The fighting went on though for weeks and the rest of the pack didn't seem fazed. Because truthfully Stiles and Derek always fought and when they did you better get the hell away. It was pretty obvious there'd been sexual tension between them for a long time and only now did it lead to something more. Isaac was the only pack member who knew this though and tried his best to comfort her after the fights. Stiles walked into her room after another fruitless argument and wasn't suprised Isaac was on her bed. She just frowned and crawled next to him crying as he held her. "I don't know what to do anymore, Is. Whenever we get close to ....that ... he-he just freaks out and calls its quits. I can't handle much more of this..." She sobbed into his chest and he just cuddled his Pack sister tightly. Knowing that she had to get it all out and stop stressing over it so much. It was Stiles though and she might not be able to.  
  
Isaac decided that maybe Stiles needed pack time and less time with just Derek on his own. So, with Derek's approval the whole pack were having a movie night and at first it seemed alright for her. She was sitting on the couch watching the movie with them all and then she took a stray glance around wishing she hadn't. Lydia was on Jackson's lap rambling on and he looked so sour obviously trying to watch the movie. Erica and Boyd were completely oblivious to the world around them as they made out on the other armchair. Then there were Scott and Allison being all lovey dovey and puppy love it made her feel sick. Her eyes turned to her right seeing Isaac the loyal wolf that he was sitting at his Alpha's feet with a happy smile. Panic. Absolute panic flooded her senses and she felt her world spinning violently. She couldn't breathe as the bile rose in her mouth and she felt the nausea take over her. Stiles grabbed her bag and ran out onto the balcony taking big gulps of air desperately. She was shaking heavily and slowly she felt the panic dissapate. Stiles slumped down onto the balcony and with shaky hands lit a cigarette. Yes, Stiles Stilinski daughter of the sheriff smoked because sometimes things got too much for her.  
  
Stiles leant her head back and blew smoke rings up at the night sky. She knew she wouldn't be alone for very long not with wolves around, but she wasn't expecting him out of all of them. Her eyes looked over at a voice and she just listened. "You know, if you were mine I wouldn't hide you at all in fact I'd scream it from the rooftops." She sighed out a soft laugh and looked up at him. "Thanks, Creeperwolf." The look on Peter's face though told her he was serious and she gulped hard not sure what to say. He decided to talk again though kneeling beside her. "Seriously, Stiles he doesn't know what he's doing and can't see how much it pains you. I do though because I'm always paying attention and I know your hurting far more than you let on, I mean your smoking for gods sake." She closed her eyes trying not to cry and spoke shakily. "Please, don't tell him. He's got enough on his plate than to worry about me and it doesn't matter, Peter." She looked up into his shocked and saddened eyes because he must of realised how little she thought of herself in the pack. He squeezed her shoulder softly and then left her to it.   
  
When she came back in the movie had ended and everyone was getting ready to go. She put on her best fake smile and joined the group again like nothing had happened. Leaning on the back of the couch she yawned and then stretched announcing she was tired. For the first time in months Stiles was the first one to leave Derek's and when she got home everyone had texted asking what was wrong. Not wanting to deal with it, she sent a blankatory text to everyone stating she was fine, but just tired. Then did a very un-Stiles like thing and turned it off locking the window so she wouldn't be disturbed. And, tried with all she had to sleep yet it seemed to elude her that night. The next morning she was up before dawn cooking, but it's not really getting up when you haven't slept now is it. Stiles made food for her and her dad and then made food for the pack. She'd take it over to Derek's later as a sort of peace offering, but first she had to grab things from the store.  
  
In the jeep her fingers danced on the steering wheel and she didn't even recognise the song at all. She heard the lyrics and laughed at the irony of 'Best day of my life' yet shuddered at the howl at the moon lyric. Why must wolf related things get to her so much now? Oh right, that's what happens when you fall for a werewolf. She parked the jeep and made her way inside still sorta dancing from the beat as she made her way around. She was completely in her own world when she almost walked into someone and blushed brightly as they stopped her. Her eyes looked up seeing a taller black haired man with wild curls and green eyes that could rival Derek's. The air felt like it was knocked out of her as he smiled and flirted with her because Stiles truly wasn't used to being flirted with. Hell, she had no idea how her and Derek had even happened to be honest. After getting what she needed her conversation with the guy continued by her jeep and she learned his name was Patrick who was visiting family. He went to college not far away and she was flattered as he gave her his number. Telling her to call if she ever wanted to go out with him and she then made her way to the loft.  
  
Stiles let herself into the loft as per usual with the food she'd made and walked towards the kitchen to put it all way. She always told herself if she didn't make them food they'd starve and they never disagreed with her making her laugh. She was twirling around the kitchen putting everything away when Derek appeared and she gave him a small sweet smile. "Hey Sourwolf, miss me?" He smiled right back and kissed her cheek not really answering. That was Derek all over though and with her head in the fridge she spoke. "Okay, so I think some guy was flirting with me at the store earlier and that's just hilarious, right?" Derek scoffed loudly and she turned expecting him to be jealous yet his face was ridiculously calm. "Maybe, maybe not, I mean it's not like you've explored dating other people." She looked at him flabbergasted and for the first time had no witty comeback. Stiles was done being toyed with and not knowing if Derek even wanted her. She felt the tears threatening to fall grabbed her bag and ran out the loft slamming the door behind her.   
  
She ran down the stairs as the elevator took too damn long and cried thinking she'd been wrong about them. Stupidly she'd thought what they were doing meant something much more than just dating. Yet a few stolen kisses and fumbles did not a relationship make especially when he wouldn't say it back and that should of been her first clue. Stiles could count how many times 'I love you.' had slipped from her mouth in the throes of passion, but he'd never once said it back. After the longest time she finally got to her jeep and got in extremely pissed off at Derek. She couldn't even look to see if he'd followed her and drove off not sure where she was even going. If she'd looked back she would of seen Derek standing there and looking like he'd lost the most important thing in his life. Derek being Derek though didn't know how to fix it so he just went back to the loft and would wallow in pity in his room.


	3. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 finally here! Tell me what you think so far? <3

After the anger and frustration had settled down between, Stiles eventually text Derek and truthfully it was the most painful thing she'd had to do. She felt her heartbreaking, but they couldn't go on like this could they? Dancing around eachother until they finally imploded because he realised she wasn't right for him. That's what Stiles had gotten from all their fights that she was the thing wrong and that Derek wanted someone else for his mate. She'd done enough research to know that wolves mated for life and maybe she was just him filling time.  
  
She hated herself for it and she missed him already yet saw no other choice. So, over the next few weeks she avoided pack meetings entirely, but still saw the pack since it wasn't their fault. Scott was worried about her yet she brushed off that she was fine all the time and only Isaac knew just how badly she was hurting. Of couse, Derek noticed instantly he'd tried to contact her, but found her window blocked with Mountain ash. Stiles was thorough and you couldn't blame her when she was trying to let go. This is what he'd wanted wasn't it? Her moving on and finding someone else because he knew she wasn't the one for him. She didn't date though not quite ready for that and then it all changed for her when she saw Patrick again. This time when he asked her out she hestitantly agreed and part of her only did it because his eyes reminded her of Derek. She knew it was a bad thing, but maybe she could learn to like him.  
  
Patrick wasn't all that bad of a guy, I mean he had his flaws, but didn't everyone. He was 21 and thought he knew better than her all the damn time. Stiles was heartbroken and her usually bubbly feisty ways disappeared. She didn't seem to have the energy to fight Patrick even when she knew he was wrong. The guy if she was honest was an asshole and where with Derek she'd felt so safe and at peace. Patrick made her feel caged in and restless wanting to be free again. The whole pack noticed just how much she'd changed around this guy and how she wore very un-Stiles like things. It was Scott who called her out on it and then they were fighting something she hated. She fought with Derek, but with Scott it always hurt more so Scott just looked at her with sad eyes. "Why are you doing this? Stiles, you're not happy hell the whole pack sees it! Whatever happened with Derek can't you move past it, I mean we all freaking miss you. The real Stiles not this shell of yourself you've become."  
  
Stiles screamed at him to get out and he did it'd been a week since Scott had left. She hated the brokenness between them and how their usual banter was hollow. It was Friday night and that used to mean games night with Scott, but now it meant Pack bonding time. So, she was out getting pizza for her and Patrick looking keyed up as she waited. She was tapping her fingers on the side and shuffling her feet when she felt him. Derek, she quickly span and saw him standing there by her jeep and gulped hard. She looked between him and the guy making her pizza, but it was taking a while so she sighed walking out to him. "Derek, what are you doing here?" Derek just looked at her with pain filled eyes and looked so confused. How dare he? How could he look at her like that and especially when she was doing what he'd asked.  
  
"You wanted this, Derek!" She saw hurt then shock flash across his face and he visibly flinched back. "No, you don't get to look at me hurt, Der. You dropped so many fucking hints at me and now you need to listen. What was it? Oh yes, I should explore my options and now that I am ... now it's not with you suddenly you care?! You either want me, or you don't ....." She felt the tears rolling down her cheeks as she sobbed. "I wanted you, **JUST** you and you hurt me ...." Derek's hands reached out and tried to pull her close yet she moved back. One touch from him and her resolve would break completely. "Der, why just tell me why..." She wasn't sure she could handle it and shook her head.  
  
It all clicked then for Derek and he saw just how badly he'd fucked up. Pushing her away to protect her had been his biggest mistake yet and he spoke without hardly thinking. "Ham and Pineapple? You hate that on a Pizza, you once said it was a travesty of a topping." It was stupid, but he hoped it would appeal to her sense of humour. Hoping that he could get the Stiles they all loved to come back to them. Stiles just looked at him like he'd gone crazy as she spoke again. "What the hell are you talking about Derek? You know what you don't know me! If you did then you'd know why I don't come to the loft anymore and that I'm still mad at you! You'd remember what I said about Pineapple on a god damn Pizza!" She turned away rubbing her face with frustrated hands and when she turned he was gone. A soft sob escaped her lips and she whispered not knowing if he could hear. "I miss you, Der."  
  
As Stiles arrived home with the pizza, Patrick showed up as planned and Derek had been right she did hate this kind. Patrick practically ate the whole thing and she pretended she wasn't hungry as they watched some film he liked. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out seeing his name flashing there. Sourwolf, that silly nickname she'd called him now punching her in the gut and she slowly opened the text.  
  
 _ **Sourwolf : You said the day I eat that kind of Pizza is the day I'm crying out for attention. Come home, Sasha.**_  
  
Stiles stared at the text reading it over and over again. Come home. Then it hit her what he'd been doing and Derek was a bigger idiot that she thought he was. She told Patrick that it wasn't working between them and when he was an asshole she knew her decision was right. She paced around the lounge wondering if she could do this and her whole being screamed to go to him. It was almost 1am and her dad was working the night shift tonight so she grabbed her keys. Locking the door behind her she speeded all the way to the loft and ran up the stairs as quick as she could. She was panting as she put the key in the lock and threw the door open. "Der....." He was sitting there in the dark and she just stared at him. "You're an idiot, Sourwolf." She let out a soft sob moving towards him and they met somewhere in the middle. Hot, passionate kisses mixed with tears, but they were happy tears now.  
  
She whimpered at the loss of his lips, but moaned as they sucked a hickey into her neck. Her fingernails scratched that spot behind his ears that drove him crazy and she shuddered as he growled. "Der ... Please, I need you.." Then his hands were on the back of her thighs and wrapping her legs around him tightly. He growled into her ear his voice wrecked and full of need. "You're mine, Sasha." She clung to him tightly as he took her upstairs and as they landed on the bed together the kissing became more earnest. They were tugging on each others clothes desperate to get them off and finally be together like that. All hesitancy he'd had was gone replaced by a hungry need to claim her and she wasn't about to object when she wanted to be claimed right back. Soon, they were only in their underwear and he threw her bra into the dark making her giggle. He smirked up at her as he kissed down her stomach then swirled his tongue in her navel and her hips bucked as he sucked her hip bones. She moaned and whimpered as he pulled her panties down her legs kissing down them as he did. "Der.... stop teasing..."  
  
"Patience, Stiles." He chuckled deeply as he settled back between her legs and she bucked against him tugging on his boxer's. His hands stroked up and down her thighs softly as he kissed her soft and sweet. Her fingers ran through his hair as they kissed bodies entwined, but not quite. Derek was going to take his time and make this memorable for her though. So, when he slid back down the bed again she threw her head back in frustration and gasped out feeling his tongue flick against her clit. "Shit!" He laughed again the vibrations making her moan and tug his hair. He stared up at her watching her writhe around on the bed and he added his fingers to the mix. He groaned as her thighs squeezed his head as he worked her with his tongue and thrusted his fingers curling them to hit that spot. He'd gone down on her before, but they both knew it would lead to something more this time. He loved when she arched her back causing her hips to buck against his face and he'd always tease her holding her down with one arm. Derek knew she was close from the soft pants and the way her legs twitched against him. He couldn't help flicking his tongue faster and thrusting his fingers more wanting her to come undone. Stiles arched her back hands clinging to the sheets as she felt her orgasm take over her and she moaned continuously as he licked her whilst she rode it out.  
  
In her post- europhoric haze she'd not noticed he'd taken off his boxers and she gasped into his mouth feeling his naked body pressed against hers. Derek pulled back speaking against her lips. "Sasha, I love you. I'm not losing you this time and I'm all in for life." She gently stroked his cheek and smiled sweetly at him. "I'm all in and love you too, Der." They both knew this was it for them and there was no breaking up this time. He was about to get up to grab a condom, but she stopped him suddenly. "I'm on birth control and your naturally immune. I want this, Derek." Stiles wrapped her legs around him ecouraging him and he kissed her to distract her as he slid in slowly. "Fuck, you feel so perfect, Sasha." Derek's words were mumbled against her lips and she moaned softly as he started off slowly. His hands holding her hips as he sucked her collarbone and she arched against him meeting his thrusts. He was being so soft and tender with her like he was afraid she'd break, or maybe he was nervous like she was. She moaned into his ear letting him know it was alright and he could get reckless if he wanted. "Der....need more ... please..." He took that as a sign and changed the angle of his thrusts making it better for the both of them. Pounding into her as she clung to him drawing blood from his shoulder blades and the mixute of pain with the pleasure made his wolf howl.  
  
Derek growled deeply his eyes flashing red and his wolf took over a little bit more. Her blunt fingernails scratching down his back as his thrusts became harder and faster. "Yes! Der, god yes feel so good." It felt so damn good, but he wanted her to come undone completely. He wrapped his arms under her back and then he was kneeling as he  thrusted up into her hitting her sweet spot. Stiles clung to his shoulders throwing her head back as they both got closer to the edge. Her eyes met his own red ones and she whispered in his ear. "Do it, mark me .... Derek, I'm yours." His fingers now claws dug into her hips and he brought her down hard against him. She was panting and moaning his name over and over and then his teeth were sinking into her neck. The bite was the last push she needed and she felt herself cum hard screaming his name. " _ **Derek!!**_ " Her body convulsing around him made him groan deeply and hold her tight as he came too. Stiles eyes flew open wide and gasp feeling what she could only gather was his knot. Carefully he laid her down before moving them onto their sides and he nuzzled her neck softly. She buried her head against his neck and he could feel her smiling against the skin there. "Guess, we're stuck like this for a while. Not that I'm complaining, Der." He laughed softly and held her tightly rubbing her back.  
  
"Are you okay, I mean I didn't hurt you did I?" Derek inspected the marks on her hips and knew they'd be bruised in the morning. Then he placed softly delicate kisses against her mate mark and suddenly Stiles was panicking. He tried to soothe her, but she looked shocked. "You bit me?! D-does this mean I'm going to turn now?" She stared at him with wide amber eyes and looked so confused. He kissed her soft and chaste explaining it to her. "It was a mate bite and it's different to a turning bite. I'll only ever do that if you want me too, okay? I promise." She hooked her leg over his hip and after what seemed like a long time finally they were seperated again. Stiles moved to snuggle into his side her head on his chest and they both fell asleep smiling widely.  
  
The next morning Stiles woke up before Derek and was downstairs in the kitchen making breakfast. She was dancing around the kitchen in nothing, but his shirt as he came up behind her kissing her neck. She leant back into his body and was moaning when they heard someone clear their throat. They both turned towards the voice with faces flushed and Isaac stood there grinning widely. " _ **Finally!**_ " Derek looked at her and she grinned at him as they started giggling. Isaac had this cute little look like a kid that had got their biggest wish and they all sat down eating breakfast together. The only thing left to do was tell the rest of the pack and also tell her father. The latter would be the scarier of the two and right now she just wanted to revel in them being together at last. Derek wrapped his arm around her and kissed her half grinning as he did. Stiles finally had her wolf and she felt like she was home for the first time in her life.


End file.
